mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Silverstream
Not to be confused with the Pegasus pony of the same name. beak and claws/fins |relatives = Sky Beak (father) Ocean Flow (mother) Terramar (younger brother) Queen Novo (maternal aunt) Princess Skystar (cousin) Unnamed cousins |voice = Lauren Jackson (English) Myy Lohi (Finnish) Mia Diekow (German) Alexandra Corréa (European French) Marion Jola (Indonesian) Paulina Moś (Polish, except S8E9) Zuzanna Saporznikow (Polish, S8E9) Jussara Marques (Brazilian Portuguese) Lina Ivanova (Russian) Anneli Heed (Swedish) Anna Chyzh (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #F9D8FA |headerfontcolor = #6EA0C6}} Silverstream, or Silver Stream, is a female Hippogriff/seapony, Terramar's older sister, and one of the Young Six who first appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. Development Silverstream has the same name as a character in Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, published four years before her introduction in the series. Silverstream was presented as a seapony named Silver Stream in her introduction at the HASCON "First Look at My Little Pony Season 8!" panel on September 9, 2017. Depiction in the series Season eight In the season eight premiere School Daze - Part 1 and Part 2, Silverstream enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's newly opened School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by naval general Seaspray to represent the Hippogriffs. Initially, Silverstream is particularly excited to be at the school, but Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Association's guidelines causes the school courses to be dull and boring. When Silverstream cuts class with Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, and Ocellus, the six hang out together and slowly become good friends. They later return to school for Friends and Family Day, but they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Silverstream. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Silverstream and her new friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. The six have fun together at first, but they are eventually attacked by ferocious puckwudgies, prompting the Mane Six to save them. When Silverstream and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Seaspray allows Silverstream to re-enroll at the school, much to her extreme delight. In Surf and/or Turf, Twilight travels to Mount Aris to have Silverstream's parents, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow, sign a permission slip so that Silverstream can go on field trips. In Horse Play, she takes part in Twilight's play about Princess Celestia. In The Parent Map, Silverstream appears flying outside the Castle of Friendship. In Non-Compete Clause, Silverstream and her friends go on a teamwork-building field trip with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Though their constant arguing and vying for the next "Teacher of the Month" award gets in the way of any learning, Silverstream enjoys herself throughout the entire outing, eventually declaring it the "best field trip ever". In Molt Down, Silverstream briefly appears when Spike is outside the School of Friendship. In Marks for Effort, she is seen attending one of Fluttershy's classes, flying with the butterflies Fluttershy brought for the students to make friends with. She is later seen exiting the school with her friends after a test. In A Matter of Principals, Silverstream and her classmates are shown various magical artifacts by Twilight just before she is summoned by the Cutie Map. During the "Spell-venger Hunt", Silverstream is paired up with Gallus. When they find the crown of King Grover, they are chased by portraits enchanted by Discord. She and her friends are present when Starlight Glimmer apologizes to Discord for not including him and offers him the job of "vice headmare". In The Hearth's Warming Club, a prank ruins the Hearth's Warming tree, and the students are all under suspicion for it, and charged with cleaning up the mess while they are questioned one by one. During this time, Silverstream tells her friends about the Three Days of Freedom Festival her fellow Hippogriffs celebrate. When the guilty party doesn't come forward, the students start accusing each other. When Gallus confesses that he was the culprit, resulting in him having to stay for friendship lessons over the holidays, Silverstream and the others all choose to stay with him. In Friendship University, Silverstream and her friends appear looking at a flyer for the University. In The End in Friend, she and her classmates observe Rainbow Dash and Rarity as part of Twilight's lesson on compromising in friendship. In A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, Silverstream is one of the students in Rockhoof's class. In What Lies Beneath, Silverstream and her friends start to question their friendship due to Cozy Glow's comments. During their studies for an upcoming test, they discover a cavern beneath the school, where the Tree of Harmony interacts with them. As part of a test, the Tree forces Silverstream to confront her fears of the Storm King. She overcomes her fears with the help of Gallus, and they escape with the rest of their friends. In the season eight finale School Raze, Silverstream and her friends go on a field trip to Cloudsdale with their fellow students just before a crisis in Equestria causes magic to start disappearing. After Twilight and her friends leave for Tartarus to investigate, Silverstream and her friends discover Chancellor Neighsay taking over the school in their absence, and Neighsay captures them under suspicion of stealing Equestria's magic themselves. After Sandbar and the Cutie Mark Crusaders help them escape and reveal Cozy Glow's true sinister nature, they try to free a magically-trapped Starlight Glimmer, but Cozy catches them and convinces the students to turn on them. Silverstream and the others get trapped with Starlight and are nearly sucked into another realm with all of Equestria's magic, but they are saved by the Tree of Harmony, and they succeed in foiling Cozy Glow's plans. ''Best Gift Ever'' In the holiday special My Little Pony Best Gift Ever, Silverstream and the rest of the Young Six appear at the beginning boarding the Friendship Express. Season nine In Uprooted, Silverstream and her friends are contacted by the Tree of Harmony in their dreams. When they return to the school, they learn from Twilight and Spike that the tree was destroyed by King Sombra. After getting permission from their families to return to Ponyville early, the Young Six each work on their own individual ways of honoring the tree's memory, with Silverstream painting a memorial for it. In the end, they agree to form a clubhouse out of the tree's remains. The tree, responding to their friendship, grows anew, forming an even bigger house that grows through the ruins of the Castle of the Two Sisters. After being thanked by the spirit of the tree, Silverstream and her friends are joined by Twilight and Spike in exploring the new structure. In The Point of No Return, Twilight goes to Silverstream for information on Dusty Pages, with no luck. In She's All Yak, Silverstream attends the Amity Ball with Smolder and Gallus, spending much of the event eating food. When Yona appears with a new, pony-like appearance and personality, Silverstream remarks how strange she looks. When Yona starts dancing out of control, Silverstream and the others try to help her. She and the others later cheer when Sandbar and Yona win the "best pony pals" award and join Yona in dancing the Yakyakistan Stomp. In Student Counsel, Silverstream repeatedly asks Starlight for guidance, which leads to Starlight (encouraged by Trixie) telling that she can't help, as she is going off duty for the Spring Solstice. Taking Starlight's words to heart, Silverstream goes to the Everfree Forest, working on a school project, and tames a Cockatrice she names Edith. Silverstream makes a cameo appearance during CMC Appreciation Day in The Last Crusade, and another during Lotta Little Things in Between Dark and Dawn. In 2, 4, 6, Greaaat, Silverstream appears on the bleachers during the buckball game. In Dragon Dropped, Silverstream appears as Gabby gives Gallus mail from Griffonstone. In A Horse Shoe-In, she appears during Octavia Melody's music class and again during the parent-teacher conference with her father Sky Beak and Big McIntosh. In The Ending of the End - Part 1, Silverstream and the rest of the Young Six work together with Starlight Glimmer and Trixie to evacuate the School of Friendship while Cozy Glow, Queen Chrysalis, and Lord Tirek are on the loose. In Part 2, Silverstream rallies the seaponies of Seaquestria to help the ponies in their final battle against the villains, and she helps the Mane Six and Pillars of Old Equestria defeat them. In The Last Problem, Silverstream attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony. She later appears as an older Hippogriff in future Ponyville and in Pinkie Pie's group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions Friendship is Magic shorts In Mystery Voice, Silverstream and her friends are seen attending Rarity's lesson on how to make traditional Hearth's Warming dolls. At the end of the short, she and several other students are shown listening to Applejack telling the story of the first Hearth's Warming. In Teacher of the Month, she is shown with her friends in flashbacks showing how Fluttershy earned the eponymous award, and in the present attending Applejack and Rainbow Dash's "student appreciation day" party. In Starlight the Hypnotist, Silverstream is briefly seen in the school library, being given a book by Twilight, only to inadvertently scare her with the ladybug Fluttershy assigned her to care for. IDW comics Silverstream appears in celebrating Nightmare Night with her friends. In , she attends the All-Equestria Mane Styling Conference with Fluttershy, Zephyr Breeze, Yona, and Sandbar. In My Little Pony: Feats of Friendship, Silverstream and her friends form a team to take part in the titular event, and are joined by exchange student Swift Foot. In , she shows concern when Ocellus starts putting too much effort into her midterm project, and gathers the rest of the Young Six to help. Storybooks Hippogriff Silverstream appears on the cover of the adaptation Meet the New Class. Commercials Hippogriff Silverstream and seapony Silver Stream appear simultaneously in the promotional music video Saved by My Friends. Software Silverstream is one of six playable characters in Budge Studios' mobile game Pocket Ponies. My Little Pony (mobile game) Silverstream and Future Silverstream are characters in Gameloft's mobile game. In the event based on School Daze, her brother Terramar comes to Ponyville to visit her, which did not occur in the series. Her in-game description states, "Princess Skystar's cousin maintains the Hippogriff royal family's reputation for extreme bubbliness. She is SO excited to be at the School of Friendship, you guys!!!" Future Silverstream is a boss battle helper during the "She's All Yak" event, in which she and her friends must deal with a time paradox that threatens their friendship. Her bio states "It isn't ours to speculate on Silverstream's future, but we bet it's a life spent in harmony with the sky, the sea, and every creature around her." Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Starting with The Maud Couple, Silverstream also appears in both seapony and Hippogriff forms in the theme song. Personality Among the Young Six, Silverstream is portrayed as incredibly hyperactive and bubbly, similar to Pinkie Pie and her cousin, Princess Skystar. Stated to have lived underwater for most of her life, she is very curious about the world around her and unfamiliar with creatures like changelings and griffons or social concepts like boredom and sarcasm. She is particularly fascinated by stairs, since there were none in her undersea home, and by indoor plumbing. It is revealed in What Lies Beneath that her biggest fear is the possibility of the Storm King's return. In Uprooted, Silverstream's dream reveals that she has a desire to become the first non-Pegasus Wonderbolt. She also proves herself to be a talented artist. Merchandise A brushable figure of Hippogriff Silverstream is included in the upcoming Friendship is Magic "Kindness Lessons" toy set with Fluttershy. Enterplay collectible card game Friends Forever #28 C, #29 SR, #62 R, #74 U, and #131 UR. Silverstream is featured on a magazine card. Quotes Gallery See also * * * * * * *Characters with a similar name: Silverstream, Duke Silversaddle, Jetstream, Roger Silvermane, Sheriff Silverstar, Silver Berry, Silver Frames, Silver Shill, Silver Spanner, Silver Spoon, Silver Spoon, Silver Zoom, and Silverspeed. References de:Silverstream es:Silverstream fr:Silver Stream pl:Silverstream ru:Сильвер Стрим Category:Featured articles Category:Hippogriffs Category:Royalty Category:School of Friendship students Category:Seaponies Category:Supporting characters Category:Young Six